deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug vs Randy Cunningham
Description Ladybug vs Randy Cunningham. With great power comes great responsibility and these two both know it. What happens when they go head to head in a death battle? Read to find out! Intro Wiz: Well, folks, one thing's for sure. Boomstick: Yeah, it's that a fuckload of teenagers getting magical powers. Who's in charge here? Wiz: From a fourteen-year-old girl getting the magical power of luck and creation from earrings... Boomstick: To a fourteen-year-old boy who turns into a fucking ninja by putting on the mask. He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And now it's time to see who's going to survive between the Miraculous Ladybug Boomstick: And the Norrisville Ninja in a Death Battle...hey, is Norrisville respect to Chuck Norris? Cuz if so, that's fucking awesome! Randy Cunningham Wiz: For 800 years, the town of Norrisville has been protected by a ninja. But every four years, a brand new warrior is chosen to protect against the forces of evil. Boomstick: And of course they pick high schoolers to save the world. Because they don't have enough shit going on already. Wiz: But, for the record, they have been doing a top-notch job of keeping Norrisville safe from stanked out monsters and evil robot creations. And other things... REAL NAME: RANDALL CUNNINGHAM AGE:14 HOMETOWN: NORRISVILLE, USA PARTNER/SIDEKICK: N/A SAYS WORDS LIKE "BRUCE" "CHEESE" "WONK" Boomstick: What kind of words are those? Wiz: The words of a fourteen years old, popularity obsessed, technology addict ninja warrior. Randy Cunningham is not to be underestimated. He still has the true heart of a hero, and an overwhelming success rate. Boomstick: Because of this, the guardian of the ninja mask granted him, a freshman of high school, the ninja mask and Ninjanomicon that would transform him into an ultimate warrior, giving him life lessons along the way. Wiz: To become said ninja, all he needed to do is put on the ninja mask and... https://youtu.be/MNf9sKPBzq8?t=7s Boomstick: He turns into a fucking NINJA! Wiz: With honor, grace, and prestige. Boomstick: And ninja weapons! THE WEAPONS! SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH SUPERHUMAN SPEED/REACTION TIME EXTREMELY DURABLE ARSENAL OF WEAPONS Boomstick: That looks really tight. I'm pretty sure I heard him say that once. Can you imagine? Wiz: Despite the tight jumpsuit, it does give him superhuman abilities such as super strength. Not as strong as Superman, but strong enough that he can take out a giant robot with nothing but a shovel. Boomstick: Hey, that doesn't count. He hit that robot in the nuts! Wiz: It does too. Even if he did attack the robot in its groin region, a robot is made out of solid metal, so it takes a good hit and a fair amount of strength to take it down. This also leads me to my next point. When Randy fought that robot, he didn't have the shovel with him, he just used it from his surroundings, meaning he's capable of using his environment to assist him in combat. Boomstick: Well, that's not the only problem with the kid. In the first episode, he was taking on a fucking Krakenstein, whatever the hell that is. And it knocked him down a flight of stairs and he took it like a fucking champ! Wiz: While this is true, the suit protected him. Randy Cunningham alone wouldn't have been able to withstand the damage. But the suit isn't indestructible. On multiple occasions, the suit has been torn, set on fire, or just tattered altogether, but be fine by the next fight. There is a chance that the suit can repair itself, but not in use, meaning that if Randy gets a weak spot in the suit during a battle, he can't rely on the suit to patch itself up. Boomstick: Yeah, well, he's still a ninja, so he's still badass. NINJA BALLS *'COLD BALL' *'HOT BALL' *'BEE BALL' *'ELECTRO BALL' *'TRIPPING BALL' *'HOARKING BALL' *'SLIPPING BALL' *'STICKY BALL' *'TINY GIANT EXPLODING BALL' *'GLOWING BALL' *'SMOKEBOMB' NINJA SWORD NINJA SAIS NINJA CHAIN-SICKLE NINJA RINGS NINJA SCARF NINJA SPIKES Boomstick: I'm not gonna lie, he kinda lost me there with the scarf. Wiz: I'm sure he'll find you. That scarf can wrap people up like a spider to its prey and mixed with his strength, he can knock his opponents to the ground forcefully and painfully. It also serves as a grappling device that Randy can swing around on. Boomstick: Woah! That's dope. But before we continue, can we please focus on why this kid has so many balls? His ballsack must be huge! Wiz: Don't make this weird. Although it sounds...wrong, these ninja balls are great for fighting. Using these, Randy can electrocute, freeze, set on fire, explode, disappear, reappear, see in the dark, attack people with bees, and make someone regurgitate. Boomstick: Ha. Ninja balls. Anyway, can we turn our attention to how sick the chain-sickle is though? It's like someone said: "Hey. This sickle is pretty dope. But it would be even better if someone put a chain on it!" Wiz: Well, it is extremely dangerous and effective, especially since it can reach far range. Boomstick: But those ninja spikes! They pop out of his hands and feet and they're like suction cups that let him stick to walls and shit. But if you ever get cornered, you just whip out your spikes and cut their heads off! Wiz: Calm down. And don't forget the ninja rings. They are projectiles. That happen to be in the shape of rings. They aren't shuriken, so don't get them mixed up. FEATS CAN PARKOUR LIKE A BOSS COMES UP WITH IDIOTIC PUNS TRASH TALKING IS OKAY CAN RUN AGAINST WALLS WITHOUT SPIKES Boomstick: That's dope. Wiz: Not much to say there. It speaks for itself. Randy has been capable of parkouring easily on multiple occasions, which means he doesn't need his spikes to run on walls. And in the midst of battle his trash-talking or puns may be what needs to confuse the opponent to win. WEAKNESSES EXTREMELY COCKY LOSES FOCUS EASILY TRANSFORMS BACK INTO RANDY IF MASK IS REMOVED WEAPONS CAN BE USED AGAINST HIM SUCCUMBS TO PEER PRESSURE AND JUDGEMENT EASILY VULNERABLE WHEN HE GOES INTO NINJANOMICON FOR ASSISTANCE Wiz: Despite having incredible powers, Randy does have weaknesses that can take over. Boomstick: Like his cockiness. He's overconfident and it can cloud his judgement, which ends up with him getting fucked. Wiz: And when his crush Theresa Fowler is around, or he just so happens to get in a chuckle with his best friend, Howard, he can forget the task at hand and it gives the opponent a chance to reach his weak spots. Boomstick: And don't forget when he "schloomps" into the Nomicon. His soul is awake, but his body goes limp and nothing happens on the outside. He can't prevent anything from happening which can lead to the opponent taking his mask and turning him back into Randy, which means a fifteen-year-old boy with no powers against a monster or robot that will ultimately kill him. Wiz: And in one circumstance, his enemy managed to get a hold of his own weapons, which he used in a ninja version of himself that knew how to work them properly and used them against him, making it difficult to win. And another time, he continuously lost to a robot dog due to the fact that he was taking in the judgment from his closest friends and classmates, causing his mind to get clouded and to lose sight of the battle. Boomstick: But he's still a fucking ninja. Ladybug Wiz: Centuries ago, multiple jewels named the miraculous were created. These miraculous were created to combat the forces of evil. The main seven were the fox, the bee, the turtle, the peacock, the butterfly, and the two main important and strongest: the black cat with the power of bad luck and destruction and the ladybug with the power of good luck and creation. They have been passed down throughout the centuries to those worthy enough to wield them and protect the innocent people of the world. Once brought together, the ladybug earrings and cat ring will give their owner ultimate power and one wish. When the butterfly miraculous is stolen and used for evil purposes, only one person can stop him. Boomstick: Who? Wiz: The clumsiest girl in all of Paris: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Boomstick: Why am I not surprised? Why her of all people? I mean, she trips over her own feet and can't even recognize where a railing is whenever her crush is around. Wiz: While that is true, Marinette has the true spirit of a hero and makes sure the needs of others are important while making sure hers are taken care of as well. She's an excellent strategist, superb decision-maker, and has gorgeous dark as night blue pigtails. Boomstick: Are you crushing on a fourteen year old girl? Wiz! REAL NAME: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AGE: 14 HOMETOWN: PARIS, FRANCE PARTNER/SIDEKICK: CAT NOIR OBSESSED WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE AMBIDEXTROUS ABLE TO RUN LONG DISTANCES WITHOUT GETTING TIRED/STOPPING Wiz: Mariette Dupain-Cheng is a half Chinese, half french teenage girl that casually ditches basically every class to go out and bask in the glory of being a superhero. And when she's on a mission, that girl can run. Boomstick: Damn. Where were the miraculous when I was in high school? Wiz: Well, Boomstick, the miraculous go to those who are heroes at heart and care for others. Those who are creative thinkers and will risk anything, including their lives, to save innocent people. Boomstick: Oh, shit. Well, if I lose my life in battles, how am I supposed to get the bitches? But then again, if I reveal my identity, I'll get all of them. I still want a miraculous. Wiz: You're killing me here. Anyway, one day, Marinette received a mysterious box with two black earrings inside. Then, in a pink flash of light, her kwami, Tikki, appeared. She explained to her about her powers and once she puts in her earrings and says "Tikki, spots on" she will turn into her alter ego, Ladybug, to save the day. https://youtu.be/FvIChM4vF7o Boomstick: With a suit like that, you're going to be a blushing mess by the end of this! Wiz: Despite being an uncomfortably skintight suit, it comes in handy. While in a battle with the villain Lady Wifi, she couldn't remove the mask because of how tightly it was attached to her face. Boomstick: Well, let's not forget, she's been thrown halfway across Paris without a scratch, and assuming the bottom of her feet didn't start to hurt, I'd say the suit is indestructible. Wiz: Well, there's no confirmation on that, but so far, the suit has never ben torn, worn, or caught fire, so it's safe to say that it's pretty strong material. But then again, her superpower is LUCK. SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH SUPERHUMAN SPEED/AGILITY SUPERHUMAN REACTION TIME INHERENT GOOD LUCK Wiz: With her transformation, she also receives a number of abilities including the ones listed above. Her strength is so impressive, she's taken on The Mime who had the ability to mime anything he wants and have it come to reality, including slicing the Eiffel Tower. Boomstick: Holy shit! She's stronger than that? Wiz: Precisely. And she's so fast she moved both herself and her partner out of the way of an incoming lightning bolt! Boomstick: Seriously! I need a miracle! When I get myself in a drunken fight, I could use that speed. Wiz: That's not the only thing she gets from her transformation. What about her actual power and weapons? YO-YO *'UNBREAKABLE' *'INFINITE WIRE LENGTH' *'RAPID SPIN' *'GRAPPLING HOOK' *'COMPUTER/COMMUNICATOR/TRACKING DEVICE/EARPIECE' *"AKUMA PURIFIER" LUCKY CHARM *'SUMMONS A RANDOM OBJECT' *'ALWAYS SUMMONS EXACTLY WHAT SHE NEEDS' MIRACULOUS LADYBUG *'DESTROYS LUCKY CHARM OBJECT' *'REVERSES ANY DAMAGE CAUSE BY AN AKUMA' Wiz: Her yo-yo is definitely one of her strongest assets, which is the key to her superpower, Lucky Charm. But let's focus on her yo-yo first. Boomstick: Well, that yo-yo is so long, it could infinitely surround the earth, turning it into a coil of wire. Wiz: Yep, that's right. It stretched to as much as she needs and never ends. Ever. When she spins it at a rapid speed, it literally turns into a shield that can block anything including lasers. It also cut straight through a bus. Boomstick: Don't forget it's her transportation device. Wiz: Despite having superhuman leaping abilities, she mainly uses her yo-yo like Spiderman's webs and wraps it around grappling objects and it reels her in to keep moving. It will wrap around anything. Plus it's a phone, tracking device, and an earpiece all in one. Boomstick: Let's not forget that once she throws that shit in the air and yells "Lucky Charm" she can get any random piece of crap that will end up saving the day. Hehe, I wonder when she'll get a--''' Wiz: Don't say it! Yes, when she summons the Lucky Charm, an item will fall into her hands and will ultimately assist her in the end. Then, once she breaks the item that the akuma, the butterfly that transforms a person into a villain, is hiding, she'll capture it in the yo-yo and it will become a regular butterfly again. Then she takes her Lucky Charm, throws it into the air, and use her Miraculous Ladybug power that undoes any damage to Paris, it's citizens, and returns everything to normal. '''FEATS HOGTIED A T-REX IN ONE YOYO SHOT SURVIVED BEING FLUNG ACROSS PARIS WITH NO DAMAGE PUSHED CAT NOIR OUT OF THE WAY OF LIGHTNING BROKE ALL THE LIGHTS IN A ROOM WITH A SINGLE THROW OF A BOUNCY BALL. TOOK ON LADY WIFI, ROGERCOP, THE EVILLUSTRATOR, A BRAINWASH CAT NOIR AND THE PUPPETEER ALL AT ONCE AND DEFEATED THEM ALL AT ONCE. DEFEATED A VILLAIN WITH HER SUPERPOWER YO-YO BROKEN AND A NORMAL YO-YO Boomstick: Well fuck. I don't have anything to say. Wiz: I do. Ladybug has serious skills everywhere in her body. As mentioned above, she literally tied down a T-Rex with one swift flick of her yo-yo. And, with only her yo-yo and an extension cord, she took on four villains and her partner and managed to win, while about to become a puppet herself. Boomstick: One second later, and she would have been a doll. Wiz: Yep. And when she faced off with Simon Says, he managed to make her yo-yo useless, right after she got a normal yo-yo for her Lucky Charm. And somehow she managed to knock the deck of cards out of his hands and Chat Noir managed to destroy the deck. Boomstick: Damn. She's good at her job. Wiz: She is, but just like any other hero, she's got weaknesses too. WEAKNESSES MIRACULOUS MAGIC CAN BE USED AGAINST HER CAN BE CLUMSY IF NOT FOCUSING LUCKY CHARM ITEM IS ENTIRELY RANDOM REMOVING HER EARRINGS TURNS HER BACK INTO MARINETTE LUCKY CHARM DRAINS POWER UNABLE TO QUICKLY CHANGE BACK INTO LADYBUG Boomstick: That's a lot of weaknesses. Wiz: Well, everyone has weaknesses. And Ladybug has a couple. For example, in Dark Cupid, the villain managed to get Chat Noir to fight against her and sometimes she can't figure out how to use the Lucky Charm. Boomstick: Plus, if some villain figured out how to get her earrings, she'll return back into the clumsy mess of Marinette. Wiz: And, even worse, if she uses her power, she only has five minutes until Tikki runs out of energy and turns Ladybug back into Marinette. And unfortunately, she can't just turn right back into Ladybug. Tikki is a living being too, and need to recharge by eating cookies. And Tikki is small, smaller than Marinette's head, meaning it takes a while to finish an entire cookie when you need to get back to battle. Boomstick: Well, the miraculous isn't looking as good as I thought it would. But bitches. ''' Wiz: Well, that's one way to look at it, Boomstick. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! Randy Cunningham and his class groaned in unison through the streets of Paris as their tour guide led them to another boring monument. They were on a field trip and a tour was a part of it. "This is wonk. Can't we get to the Eiffel Tower already?" Howard asked. "Bro, anything would be better than this. And I mean anything." Randy responded. Just then, an akumatized monster knocked over a building and a puff of smoke erupted from the street it was attacking. Randy smiled, taking out the ninja mask. "This is great! I'm out of here!" Randy snuck away and put the mask on behind a truck that drove by and the ninja took his place and left the tour group behind. "Not to worry, students. Our city's protectors, Ladybug and Chat Noir will handle this." The tour guide said. "We need to get you to safety." He added. "Wait, who's Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Howard asked. "Well, silly, they save the day here, in Paris. They're superheroes with superpowers and formidable weapons. And they always manage to rescue us." He said. "This way, please." Howard grew nervous. "I gotta tell Ninja!" He somehow managed to sneak away, despite making a number of grunts, farts, and other various noises while escaping. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat at an open door cafe sipping her tea and then flipping the pages in her sketchbook to show her kwami. She found it and turned it to face her bag. " See, Tikki? I don't know if I should add some ruffles or make some adjustments on the blouse. What do you think?" She asked taking another sip. Tikki eyes it and then poked her head out of the bag. "I think that whatever decision you make, Marinette, will ultimately be the best decision." She answered. "Aww, thanks, Tikki." She said, gently rubbing her head with her index finger. Then she shrieked and accidentally poked Tikki in the eye. A ninja just landed on her table, unsheathed his sword from nowhere and bounced away. In the process, he spilled Marinette's drink. "Sorry!" He replied. "Ow!" Tikki muttered. Marinette raised her bag and peered inside. "Sorry, Tikki, I didn't mean to do that. But we can't waste any more time. We need to follow that akuma!" She closed the bag and chased down the ninja hopping building to building until she saw it. "Hawkmoth released two ''akumas? I didn't know he could do that!" Marinette cried incredulously. "Uh, Marinette?" Tikki tried. "I'm sure Chat Noir can deal with the other one. I gotta take care of that ninja!" Tikki urgently flew out of her bag. "Marinette, wait!" "Tikki, spots on!" In a flash of pink light, Ladybug appeared in Marinette's spot. She was hidden from view when the same truck from earlier passed by. She removed her yo-yo from her waist and launched it at a streetlamp. She swung up into the air and landed on the same roof that Ninja was using. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Ladybug." She calmly answered before tripping him over. "I don't know what made you akumatized into this, but I'm sure I can fix it!" She said. "Are you wonk? I'm trying to get my ninja on to stop that monster!" Ninja gestured to the rampaging monster. "It got stanked!" He said trying to reason with her. "No, it got akumatized, just like you! I've dealt with akumatized victims playing hero, and you're just one to add to the list." She said rapidly spinning her yo-yo, getting into a battle stance. "Ugh, this is the farthest thing from bruce. Let's get this over with so I can get to that stanked monster." Ninja replied raising his sword for battle. Fight Ninja acted first. He charged Ladybug and leaped into the air. "NINJA STAB!" He brought his sword down hard, and Ladybug deflected it with her yo-yo shield. He flipped backwards and charged her again, trying the same approach but instead, he tried her waist. "NINJA STAB! NINJA SLICE!" She blocked them all, and then managed to wrap her yo-yo around it. She smirked as he gulped and then began to whirl him and his sword around until he was forced off and smashed into a billboard for a French version of Grave Puncher featuring Aurore Borealis. Ladybug raised the sword and smashed it against the ground, demolishing the blade. "My sword!" Ninja cried out. Although Ladybug destroyed the sword, no akuma escaped. "Hm. Not there, then." She muttered before whirling her yo-yo around again. Ninja reached behind his back and pulled out his sais. He charged her again and she flipped over him as he ran under her. As she did, she pushed him to the ground when she landed, knocking the sais out of his hands a few feet away. He reached for them, but she swirled her yo-yo around them and flung them across the street into a different building. Ninja grew angry. "This is wonk! I'm not gonna get p'owned by a teenage girl in a ladybug costume and yo-yo with a six-year-old's hairstyle!" He cried. "Hey!" Ladybug cried. Flipping to his feet, he cried, "NINJA SCARF!" And whirled it like a lasso and whipped her hand, causing her to drop her yo-yo. "Whatever, I don't need my yo-yo to fight! Besides it's man on man!" She said taking a battle stance. "'Kay, first of all it's man on WOman and secondly, is it really?" He asked, protruding his ninja rings. He flung the projectiles at her and she dropped to the ground, and snatched her yo-yo in the process. He flung another one at her while she was distracted and she dodged it, just in time before sending her yo-yo at it, knocking it off the billboard, and then other various items before right back at its owner. He flipped out of the way, but it still tore the suit by a bit. "She's like the Psychobot that got stanked! She's calculating everything!" He decided now would be a good time to escape. He wrapped his scarf around a nearby streetlamp and flung himself off of it. He ran across the side of the building before charging up a giant leap that he used to fly across the street and retrieve his sais before continuing on his journey to stop the monster. "No, this is not over!" She shouted, whirling her yo-yo at his ankle. He lost balance and began to fall, before Ladybug hung him upside down over a streetlamp like she did with Chat Noir. "Where's the akuma?" She asked. "Fine," Ninja responded. "It's here." He answered, pointing at her forehead. "What?" She asked before her skull bashed with his. She lost her concentration and balance, allowing him to break free of the yo-yo string and causing her to fall back into the road. A roaring truck came right in her direction, but he wrapped his scarf around her and moved her out of the way before spinning her in the air like she did he. He sent her flying and then soon followed, kicking her straight in the gut. She doubled over, not moving and Ninja came closer, before she grabbed his ankle. She dropped him to the ground and leaped off the building to retrieve her yo-yo. Randy got up and decided it was time for a mini-lesson. "Okay NinjaNomicon, I could use some education." He said. The pages flipped open and his soul was swept into the book and his body lay limp on the building. Ladybug landed on the ground and darted across the street and picked up her yo-yo and noticed a billboard of Adrien in the distance. "Ah...Adrien." She sighed. She finally remembered the battle and jumped to the roof, preparing for an ambush, only to find his limp body drooling onto a book. "Uh...what's going on?" She asked, kicking his body. "I guess I won?" She said turning away. She felt fabric wrap around her waist. "No you didn't." Ninja replied. He jumped into the air and then swung his scarf up with him and slammed Ladybug violently into the concrete of the building, denting the ceiling. Ladybug got a nosebleed, but decided it wasn't that big of a deal. She struggled to stand up, but managed and regained focus. She returned to her battle stance and faced her opponent who looked completely fine. "I didn't even make a dent!" She muttered. "Good luck changing that." Ninja ran at her as he revealed his sais and followed the same technique from earlier as Ladybug blocked it with her shield. She finally slid between his legs and wrapped her yo-yo around his ankle as she did and quickly rose to her feet. She slammed his body against the ground like the Hulk multiple times before spinning in a circle and throwing him into the billboard of Adrien. She wrapped the yo-yo around his ankle again and sent him flying right for her. She jumped back and kicked him right in the gut, sending a shockwave f pain through his body. She reeled her yo-yo in as he doubled over in pain. "I'm not gonna lie. That move was bruce." He let out. "But this will be brucer." He said, using only his hands as support to kick her in the chin while he flipped onto them. He then continuously punched her until she went flying into the wall. She tried to kick him again, but he vanished in red smoke that smelled like farts. "SMOKEBOMB!" She coughed and muttered, "For a ninja, he's not very stealthy with that smell and screaming." She walked into the center of the roof. "That's not very nice." Randy said as he landed behind her and did a backwards kick to her head, knocking her to the ground. "It's time to end this." She said. "Lucky Charm!" She shouted, hurling her yo-yo into the air. A red and black polka-dotted piece of paper swiftly fell into her hands. "Paper? Regular old paper? What am I supposed to do with--" She never answered her question as Ninja tossed her a ball. She caught it and her body was caught in a glacier. "Ninja Cold Ball." He smirked. Suddenly, it began moving and then cracking, and then she broke free. "No one can break free of that!" He shouted. "Ladybug can!" She replied whirling her yo-yo. Ninja lost his temper and began rapid-fire throwing his ninja balls at Ladybug which she began to deflect on the street but realized the damage they were causing. He finally swirled into the air and yelled, "NINJA TINY GIANT EXPLODING BALL!" And launched a small ball with spikes at her. She thought she blocked it, but it actually was still attached to her yo-yo. It exploded, causing her to fly backwards, but she landed on her feet and her yo-yo, which is indestructible, taking no damage. Ninja wrapped his scarf around her legs and sent her flying into the air. She reached for her yo-yo and launched it at a lamp post to save herself, but his scarf wrapped around the base of the yo-yo and he flung her into an office building. She landed right in the boss' office and the Ninja soon followed. She couldn't use her yo-yo in such a confined space and the same went for him and his weapons so they went for hand to hand combat. She blocked his punch and gripped his wrist and flipped him onto the ground, where he grabbed a chair and flung it at her. She dodged it but managed to grab it and send it flying to its source. He slammed into the wall, giving her enough time to check her surroundings. Her vision went grey and a candle that was sitting on the desk went red and black polka-dotted, the wooden table, the akumatized victim's mask and the paper in her hands. "Get everyone out of this building." She ordered the man in charge. "It's time to turn up the heat." She said as a large redheaded boy entered the room. The Ninja flipped up and asked, "Howard? What are you doing here?" As he dodged a punch from Ladybug. Howard gasped for air but couldn't say anything yet. Ladybug jumped over his kick and managed to kick him in the side of the head. He hit the wall and slumped over. She took his mask, turning him into Randy. "No!" He shouted. "So this is the source of his power!" She said, trying to rip it. She gave her all, but it was too stable, too strong. "I can't!" She said. Randy wouldn't give up, even without his ninja powers. He tackled Ladybug to the ground, knocking over the candle in the process. It was lit and it was so close to the table. Ladybug tried to get the piece of paper up there, but couldn't, being pinned down. She kicked Randy off of her and stood up. She let the paper burn and dropped the mask in the uproar of a conflagration. "No!" Randy cried. Nothing arose from the flames. "I don't get it, where's the akuma?" She asked. Howard finally spoke. "There is no akuma!" He shouted. "What?" Ladybug asked. "We're from Norrisville USA and he protects our school from this evil sorceror and robots made by McFist Industries. He's the ninja and the only reason why he fought you was because you thought he was evil. But he was actually chasing the akuma that's out there right now with your partner because he thought it was a monster made from the evil sorcerer!" It clicked into place for Ladybug. "You're actually a ninja! You were telling the truth!" She said. Randy weakly nodded from his spot in the corner. "Those who are innocent are not guilty," Randy muttered. "I guess the Nomicon was talking about both of us." He chuckled. "So then that means..." Ladybug looked at the fire and then the office exploded. She jumped over Howard and her suit kept them both protected from the flames. But Randy who was still in the rooms was engulfed by the flames and he burned to death. Results 'K.O' Howard began blubbering and sobbing over the loss of his best friend when Ladybug got a call. "Milady, there's an akuma tearing down here! Where are you?" Chat Noir asked over the call urgently. "Uh, I'm taking care of damage control. I'll be right there." She answered hanging up. She ran off to detransform leaving Howard in a sense of despair and leaving Randy dead. '''Boomstick: Holy fucking shit. That was brutal, Ladybug.' Wiz: Yes, well, despite having knowledge of his weapons and having extreme speed, Ladybug stilled topped him with the Lucky Charm that never fails. Randy did have his moments and he could have had Ladybug cornered if he hadn't knocked her where the Lucky Charm needed to be. Boomstick: And despite using his arsenal of balls, balls, and more balls, Ladybug's suit and yo-yo are both indestructible, meaning every attack wasn't doing any harm. Wiz: Randy did have the element of surprise on his side. Ladybug stands out like a sore thumb, but he matches his backgrounds perfectly by being darkly colored and could have easily snuck up on her and taken her from behind. Boomstick: I just still don't understand how a fucking ''ninja ''loses to a teenage girl. Wiz: Get over it Boomstick. The winner is Ladybug. Tell us Who did you think was going to win? Who did you want to win? Let us know in the comments below! Until the next Death Battle! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:FreakyFanfictioner Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018